


Gifts for a Little Lion

by commander_cullywully



Series: Post-DA:I, Little Lion Oneshots [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Children, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, fam fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_cullywully/pseuds/commander_cullywully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SFW- This is actually the result of a prompt I received on tumblr where someone wanted Cullen and some soldiers teaching a young Cedric how to use a sword/shield. Basically, Cedric is approaching his eighth birthday & Cullen has a surprise for him in the training yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts for a Little Lion

Cullen’s helm was still much too large for Cedric’s head. The few soldiers who had gathered around the training yard were stifling laughter as Cedric held the helm in just the right spot so he could look through the mouth of the lion at his father, who was grinning from ear to ear at the very sight of him.

                “You’re looking mighty ferocious today, ser Cedric!” A female soldier giggled, walking past. Cedric hurriedly ran over to his father, the helm falling lower and lower to a point where he could no longer see. Cullen bent down to his eye level, carefully lifting the helmet just enough to see a small smile.

                “How do I look?” Cedric held the helmet in place, his other hand holding his sword the way Cullen had shown him many times before. Cullen stared at his son for moment, completely in awe that this young boy was already fast approaching his eighth name day within a week. It seemed like just moments ago he had held him in his arms for the first time, grinning over at Gwyn as their entire lives had changed. Cedric’s blue eyes looked hopeful as he gazed at Cullen.

                “Like a brave soldier, I think,” Cullen nodded dutifully. Cedric grinned as some of the soldiers murmured their agreement. As Cedric walked over to the training yard’s fence and pulled himself up on the edge, Cullen carefully pulled the helm from his head and set it on the nearby post.

                “I have an early surprise for you,” he grinned. Cedric perked up, his eyes searching around them.

                “Where is it?” He shrieked with glee.

                “Hang on a moment, boy. Someone’s bringing it,” Cullen held back from laughing at the boy’s eagerness. That’s how he’d always been—always trailing after someone in the Inquisition, always asking questions, always want to know more and be one step ahead. Two soldiers entered carrying a sword and shield, sized perfectly for Cedric. Cedric immediately jumped from the fence to run towards them, but Cullen gently pressed a hand to his chest. “Hang on, hang on—I need to talk with you first. These gifts are not toys. Y’know that, right?”  Cedric nodded and Cullen waited, tilting his head.

                “Yes, sir.”

                “These are weapons, your tools,” Cedric nodded with every word Cullen spoke, listening attentively. “And what do we do with our weapons?” Cedric was quiet, carefully digging part of his shoe into the dirt.

                “We take care of our weapons, or else they’re not as strong.” The words came out in a small voice and Cullen smiled, standing straight. He’d heard these words multiple times before—whether in the smithy’s shop where Cullen took to cleaning and sharpening his weapons or in speeches to his men.

                “And?”

                “A good soldier is trained to use them properly so one doesn’t hurt others accidentally, or ourselves,” Cedric noted, his back straight as Cullen ruffled the boy’s messy blonde curls with care. Cedric was getting older so quickly…too quickly.

                “Very good.” Cullen patted the boy’s back and watched the boy run towards the soldiers. The sword was a perfect size for Cedric—Harritt certainly didn’t disappoint. The shield was emblazoned with the head of a lion, courtesy of the boy’s nickname that all of Skyhold had become quite taken with. Immediately the boy studied each weapon carefully, his small fingers running over every curve and etching.

                “It’s quite nice!” The boy squealed as he wielded the small shield on one arm and was handed the sword for the other. A few soldiers grinned as Cedric turned to them, showing the intricate design on the hilt of the sword.

“Aye, that’s a sword fit for a king,” one mentioned.

“That shield would pack a punch, it would,” another piped up, nodding his approval.

“They’re great,” Cedric breathed, turning back to Cullen. “Thanks, da!” Cullen walked over and wrapped his arms around the small boy, careful to avoid the weapons.

“Now you’ve just got to learn to use them properly—”

“What’s going on here?” A voice piped up. Cullen froze, turning to see Gwyn walking towards them with one the twins in her arms and the other at her side, holding her hand. The girl, Lydia, had just become proficient at almost taking off at a run, while the boy, Gideon, barely left Gwyn’s side.  

“Daaaaaaaa!” It came out in a loud gurgling laugh. Lydia immediately ran towards Cullen, her short brown curls bouncing with every small step. He picked the small toddler up, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead and caught a quick look at the disapproving look on Gwyn’s face.

“Mum—look at what da got me,” Cedric shouted with glee as he held the sword and shield proudly. Gwyn offered a tight smile and carefully bounced the blonde-haired, brown-eyed boy in her arms.

“They’re quite nice,” Gwyn sidled up to Cullen and lowered her voice. “I thought we agreed to wait for his actual name day,” she hissed. Cullen ears reddened, his shoulders giving a slight shrug.

“I couldn’t help myself. Besides, look at how happy he is,” he motioned towards the small boy holding up the shield and carefully pointing the sword at a nearby practice dummy. “How could you say no to a face like that?” Gwyn watched as Cullen moved, with Lydia still in his arms, to Cedric and showed him a proper stance. The men around were laughing as Cedric made swift movements, but struggled with the new weight in his small arms.

“It’s much heavier,” Cedric frowned. In Cullen’s arms, Lydia’s small, chubby fingers ran over the stubble of his beard as Cullen ruffled Cedric’s curls.

“You’ll get used to it, in time,” Cullen laughed. The soldiers around them began to offer tips: where Cedric should put his weight at, how he needed to bend his elbows, how to effectively hold his shield, and when to strike. Ever since Cedric was allowed to roam Skyhold, he spent a lot of his time trailing after Cullen or lieutenants during training sessions. It was easy for Gwyn to see how the men had become so taken with the boy.

“Don’t you think you’re forgetting something?” Gwyn asked, a smile playing on her lips. Gideon was giggling to himself in her arms as he played with the braid resting over her shoulder. Cedric looked up at her, confused. “What has your father told you about being safe?” Cedric glanced at Cullen, a thin line of frustration on his face as he looked for help. Cullen shifted the toddler in his arms and offered a small shrug, knowing Cedric was meant to figure this out on his own. The boy carefully backed towards the fence, a few of the soldiers grinning as one of them playfully tapped the side of Cedric’s head.

“A helmet! I need a helmet!” His face fell suddenly, realizing his dilemma. “I haven’t got one.” He carefully rested his sword against the fence, his eyes falling to the ground as he began to remove his shield.

“Well, we’d better fix that, haven’t we?” Gwyn grinned as Harritt walked toward them, a small lion helm resembling Cullen’s in his arms. Cedric’s blue eyes sparkled as Harritt came closer.

“It’s really mine?” He asked, a grin on his face. Gwyn nodded as she approached the boy, pressing a kiss to his head. “It’s just like yours, da!” He was shouting gleefully now as he wrapped his arms around his mother tightly.

“I love you, little man,” she whispered, kissing his temple again.

“Uggggghhh, muuuuuuuuuum. Not now,” he groaned, motioning towards the soldiers.

“Oh, right,” she smiled. “Sorry!”

“Help me put it on, da!” Cullen moved to set Lydia down, her chubby fingers now wrapped tightly onto the material of his breeches. The helmet left just enough room for Cedric to grow into it, Cullen noticed. He made the proper adjustments on the leather strap and held the boy’s shoulders with pride.

“Like a proper warrior,” Cullen smiled. Cedric grinned underneath the heavy material and wrapped his arms tightly around his father.

“This is the best day ever!” The boy all but shouted as he gathered his sword and shield into his arms and began showing each item to the men.

“C’mere you,” Cullen grinned at the little girl at his side, sweeping her up into his arms and pressing kisses to her small body. He stood by Gwyn, watching as one of the men had entered the training ring and was showing Cedric how to keep his shield aimed low.

“He’s getting too big,” Gwyn sighed, chewing on her lip. Cullen wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He looked down at Gideon, who was babbling happily and clapping his small hands together. Gideon now looked over at Cullen, their matching amber eyes meeting one another’s as he pressed a small kiss to his short, blonde hair. Cullen sighed and rubbed her shoulder at the realization that was knotting his stomach.

“They all are, aren’t they? Aren’t you, sweet girl?” He pressed a kiss to Lydia’s cheeks and looked back at Cedric, who was now being shown a simple lunge and slash move. Even underneath the helm, it was obvious to see that he was grinning from ear to ear. “So, whatever happened to waiting until his name day,” Cullen asked, a smile on his face as he moved Lydia to his shoulders.

“How could you say no to a face like that?” Gwyn grinned, echoing Cullen’s words just moments before.

“We’re pretty weak parents, aren’t we?” Cullen asked as Lydia’s chubby hands dug themselves in his hair. He winced at the tugging slightly, but a laugh escaped his lips as Lydia squealed with giggles above him.

“Like putty in their hands,” Gwyn agreed, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have gotten carried away a bit more than the prompt giver or I thought I would-haha- but I thought Cullen would be pretty serious about giving a child of his a sword a shield. Like it wouldn't just be a gift, but a responsibility almost? I hope that sort of showed near the beginning. I also have been really, really wanting to introduce the twins--who, I assumed, would be nearing their second birthday around this time. I hope that didn't seem too out of left field.   
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one. If you have any requests, questions, comments, or concerns-- I seriously would love to hear them. On FF.net, I know some people have messaged me asking for me to write Gwyn & Cullen's wedding and the couple meeting each other's parents, which I think are next on my list. I have a couple short ideas as well, but I love hearing back from you guys about what you want to see. So, don't be shy- send me comments here, or visit my tumblr to request something [commander-cullywully.tumblr.com]. Thank you for any kind words you've sent.   
> -A.


End file.
